The Chamber Of Secrets and Lies (Harry Potter Fanfiction)
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: What really happened in The Chamber Of Secrets? There have been many secrets in Harry Potters Life, and this is his biggest! He told DumbleDork that he killed Tommy But what if HE set Tom Riddle Free.. And Hermione & Neville Helped. what if Ginny really died in TCOS. But how? Who is posing as Ginny? TMR? Ron/Ginny/DumbleBashing. Evil/Dark Harry. Hermione. Neville.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Story.**

**Declaimer.**

**I do not own Any of the characters for Harry Potter. (i wish i do, but i dont 'sigh')**

**The only thing i do own is This story. R&R**

**What really happened in (The chamber of secrets)**

* * *

><p>Intro.<p>

What if Ronald Weasley wasn't really Harry Potter's Best friend.

Could his first friend be a certain bushy haired girl?

It all started when Hagrid gave Harry Potter his Hogwarts express ticket, harry was nervous, because he had never heard of platform 9 and 3 quarters' before.

So Harry went to Kings cross 3 hours earlier.

* * *

><p>You see, Hagrid told Harry to go to Kings Cross at 11am. But Harry was a bit antsy.. <em>what if I go on the wrong Train? What if I cant find the train in time? <em>Those were the main thoughts going through the boy's head all morning. So he woke up his Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley, and Asked if he could go early to find the right platform. 'His aunt thought it would be a good Idea' because she too had never heard of 9 and 3 quarters before.

(Vernon is not in this story. And harry grew up happy)

So here they were. 8am in the morning. _Im soo happy that we came early. I cant find the platform anywhere. _Thought Harry. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, and looking for the platform that he did not see the bushy haired girl standing in front of her until it was to late 'bump' _"oomph!_'

_'Ohh my gosh.. I am soo sorry..'_ said the girl with a red tint to her cheeks.

She was waving her hands around with an apologetic look on her face.

_'I was just looking for the stupid 9 and..' _then her head snapped to Harry's Panic written all over her face.

'_never mind'_ she muttered

She turned sharp on her heels about to walk away. When harry suddenly grabbed her wrist with both of his hands.

_'You're going to Hogwarts too!' _Harry exclaimed excitedly

The bushy haired girl turned to face Harry again with wide eyes,

_'You know about Hogwarts?_' she asked looking Harry up and down

'_uha'_ said Harry with a smile on his face. Then he suddenly frowned, _'But I cant find the stupid platform anywhere!'_ The boy said with a frustrated yell' he went to lean against the wall. 'poof' he was gone.

The bushy haired girl was surprised, one seconde the boy was there, the next he was gone… it was like… _'magic'_.. the girl whispered to herself.

Nervously the girl put her hand up, a mere inch from the wall. 'closer, closer,' she expected her hand to touch the wall. But it went straight thru. 'gasp' slowly but surly she put one foot in front of the other, and repeated it until her body was almost flushed straight against the wall. _'one more step'_ she said to herself.

once again, instead of touching solid wall she went thru. Looking around in astonishment, she saw the sign saying (_platform 9 and 3. welcome to the Hogwarts express_) _'wow'_ she breathed out.

_'Cool isn't it'_ said the boy that feel thru the wall.

She turned to face the boy again, only to see that he had his hand out to her.

'_My name is Harry Potter'_ he said with a bright smile. Lighting up those glowing Dark green eyes of his.

The boy was quite cute in her opinion.

He had raven hair that went to his ears, and bangs that just covered his forehead

He had a creamy complexion with a slight tan. But the thing that caught her attention were his eyes. They were the darkest Green eyes she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes shined with 'happiness' 'mischief' and another thing in his eyes that she could not identify.

_'oh' 'My name is Hermione Granger'_ she said shaking his offered hand.

Harry scrunched up his face_. 'Hermione..Hermione..'_ it sounded like the boy was testing out her name. he then shook his head and said _'That is a bit of a mouth full…do you mind if I shorten it? Her..Mio..Ne.. Can I call you Mia?'_ the boy asked with hopeful eyes.

The girl merely raised an eye brow_. 'why should you call me Mia?_' she asked curiously.

_Oh' _Harry blushed_. 'i.. I thought that we were friends.. sorry'_ he was about to walk away.

_'Wait!'_ Hermione said_. 'Y..you want to be my friend? I've never had any friends before..'_ a small smile played on Harry's lips_. 'Me neither' _the boy said.

_'sigh' 'ok…you can call me Mia..'_ she said. Harry's smile brightened so much that it almost out shun the sun.

_'You can pick a nickname for me too if you want!'_ he said happily.

'_ummm..what about Ray?' umm I am not good at nicknames, sorry._ But harry just smiled_. 'Ray it is then!'_ Harry now known as 'Ray' said.

Then out of nowhere a boy came running out of the entrance way (They were still standing by the wall)

And collided into Mia. '_omph!'_ was the only sound heard

_'I am so sorry!'_ said the new boy_. My Gran told me to run if I was nervous_

He gave a sheepish smile to Mia and Ray.

_'Its all right… I shouldn't have been standing there anyway' 'The platform was so mesmerizing that I forgot to move'_ Mia said with a blush while looking down at her feet.

'_I know what you mean'_ said the boy, looking around the platform with an awed expression.

_'I'm Harry Potter._ He said holding his hand out to the boy._ But my friends call me Ray' _when he said this, he flashed a smile to Mia'

_'y…your h..harry potter..' _he said wide eyed and his mouth hanging open.

_'close you're mouth. Your letting the flies in.. By the why. I'm Hermione Granger. But my friends call me Mia'. _

The boy snapped his mouth shut, and blushed as bright as a tomato.

_'oh, im sorry. I've been really rude. My name is Neville Longbottom._

_Sorry about that.. "rubbing the back of his neck" I'm just nervous about going to Hogwarts.. My Gran was so proud of me for getting in, im just scared.. I keep thinking that maybe I got in by mistake._

Both Harry and Hermione had sympathetic expressions.

_'Oh! We should get out of the way so your Gran can come thru!' _suggested Hermione.

_'there is not need to worry about her. She is at the café down the street. She told me to come here and drop of my trunk and have a look around. The train doesn't leave for awhile..' _replied Neville

_'you mean the café with the Yellow flag hanging on the front door?' _asked Harry.

'Nod, Nod'

'_My parents are waiting there for me as well! I sent them there because I thought that they wont be able to look for the platform because their Muggles.'_

_'Yeah.. my Aunt and Cousin are waiting for me there too' _Harry said.

So the three 1st years went on the train to unload their luggage. And then walked to the café down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>**********2 hours later. Just out side the Wall**********<strong>

_"Bye Mum, "hug" Bye Dad ill miss you guys lots! Ill send you an owl every week, I promise."_

_"hug" yes aunty I have everything' "smile" ill miss you. See you latter Dudley!'_

_"goodbye Gran. Ill remember to send you an olw I promise" "hug"_

* * *

><p><em>**********<em>**30 Minutes Later************

_'so Harry, Hermione, what house do you think you'll go to?_

Asked Neville.

_Ray/Mia_

_'What?' _said a confessed Neville Longbottom.

Hermione "sighed and placed her book on her lap" '_You're my friend. That means that you can call me Mia.' _"she ended with a smile"

_'Ditto' _Agreed Ray.

_'Thanks' _"blushed Neville"

_I've never had any friends before' "he said'_

_"Yes! That means I get to pick you're nickname!'_ Ray pumped a fist in the air wiggling in his seat, while humming (we are the champions)

"Mia rolled her eyes at his antics"

They may have only known each other for a few hours, but they all felt like they have known each other for years.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just the introduction. <strong>

**i am going to explain a little bit more in the next chapter, then its going to go to year 2.**

**i hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chamber Of Secrets And Lies.**

**Part 2.**

'Talking'

~_Thoughts_~

Parsletongue

Writing 

It was time for Harry, Hermione, and Neville to go back to Hogwarts.

They had spent their Christmas at Longbotom Manor.

Over the months, the kids all got to know each other Really well.

They learned that "Mia" was a very sadistic girl, that loved to prank people with….. Shall we say, "Dark artefacts"

of course she was not the smartest Witch in her year for nothing, no, she had all of her pranks planed out.

No one had caught her in the act. And if some one pointed their finger in her direction. Mia would just point it in another direction.

That is why she picked Gryffindor after all. Nobody would ever imagine a Gryffindor using a Dark object "Smirk"

Nobody but Mia and her Snakes in Lion clothing.

Neville…Well he was full of surprises,

he had a sick humour for harming people from the inside out.

Everybody thinks that Neville Longbottom is crap at potions, and basically any other subject bar Herbology.

But they were wrong, you see In Charms class Neville would mutter a charm that had people thinking they were freezing,

and no amount of clothing or heating spells would help them.

In transfiguration Neville would secretly transfigure somebody's body part just for the hell of it.

But potions was Neville's playground, you see, Neville was actually a genies at Potions.

It got to the point where he could make his own potion.

And believe me, that is not an easy fret.

He always made potions explode, some Skin burning, some fatal. he of course always had an antidote on his person at all times.

Sometimes he even added ingredients to make Killing gas. Or Gas that literally makes you spew you're guts out.

But sadly the _Dungeon Bat _would always saw him putting the ingredients in, and put up a barrier so no one dies "sigh"

but that _was_ why he asked the Hat to put him in Gryffindor. No body would blame a gryff if he tried to kill his class mates "smirk"

Then we come to Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one. No, I think the closest thing to Harry Potter is Ray.

You see He liked torture, sure he grew up with a happy family.

But they 'just' liked him, not loved like they did Dudley.

One night when he was helping his Aunt with the dishes he saw that the TV was still on.

Going to turn it off he paused for a moment. On the TV was a Teenage girl chained to a table screaming her lungs out.

Next to her was a Man with a mask on, trailing a knife down her stomach and then stabbing her repeatedly.

The girl still screaming. Slowly a smile formed on Harry's face.

Yes Harry loved to torture people, when he went to Hogwarts for the first time,

The only thing he thought of was that TV show.

straight after the feast he ran to the library and looked up Memory spells, Healing spells, and cleaning charms.

As soon as he memorized these subjects the only thing left was a Torture victim Lavender Brown.

He said that he 'Needed Help with a project"

Next thing the girl knew she was chained up to the wall in The Girls Bathroom. **"Moaning Myrtle's Toilet"**

Harry was throwing Curse after curse at the girl.

When he got bored he pulled out a butter knife that he snatched at lunch break.

When he was done with the girl. He healed her, erased her memory, cleaned up the blood. and used the "Imperious' curse on her telling her to go back to the common room.

He was so happy, the first time he had ever done that to a Human, it was usually a dog, or cat. He was so happy that he did not notice he was Hissing. He was about to leave, hissing a 'Goodbye" to the toilet, turning on his heels. But he stopped mid step,

"click, click' he slowly turned around only to see an entrance way.

When he finished with the "Chamber" he went to the Library to see what that place was, sure enough, it was the _Chamber of secrets._

He told his Bestfriends as soon as he found out. Mia. And Nev. Can also speak Parsletongue thanks to a handy spell that Mia found in Nockturn Ally.

**Present Time.**

**Hogewarts Express. Year 2.**

When Ray, Mia, and Nev, all settled down in their compartment. Nev asked his friends what they did on winter break.

**Mia.** "Smirk" I had a wonderful break. I almost killed my Neighbours Daughter.

But the bitch didn't finish her Lemonade' sigh' long story short, I poisoned her lemonade, if that Bitch finished it she would be six feet under by now. But Noooo some cute boy walks boy, Her hand slips, and 'smash' there goes my poison. "she turned to Harry" what did you do on the summer Ray?

**Ray.** Ohh nothing that fun really. He said feigning innocence.

**Nev.** "snort" Ray-ray. That would be believable if you didn't have an evil glint in your eye. He stated

**Ray.** Weeeeeell, I used the knew wand Gran brought for me on Christmas.

_"On Christmas Neville's (Awesome) Grandmother brought the three kids (illegal) wands from Nockturn Ally. Since Harry and Mia don't have grandparents they took to calling her Gran as well. _

_Ps. (their illegal because they cant be traced by the ministry) _

And tortured some random dude from my old school.

I think his name was piers , or something like that.

It was really fun! I even left some of his bruises so it looked like he got rapped "chuckle"

What did you do nev?

Nev. Hmm me, oh I just helped Gran with a new potion.

It turns the body inside out.

Oh! I also made a bone crushing potion. And the best part is, you cant re-grow the bones!.

_"Chuckle"_

_~ Neville sounds like a kid in a candy store. ~ _thought Ray and Mia

After a bit of chatter, the Three 2nd years all pulled out books and sat in silence.

Ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooO

Some time later the train announced that they were 1 hour away till Hogsmand.

Hermione snapped her book shut, pulled down her trunk, and grabbed some Robes out. She muttered out 'I'm going to go change' Both boys were so engrossed in their book that they did not notice her leave the compartment.

Ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooO

Mia was walking down the hall way with her robes in her hand, when a flash of red hair ran into Mia.

both Mia and the girl dropped their stuff. ~ _Stupid fool ~ _she thought.

The redhead didn't even glance back at Mia, she just picked her stuff of off the floor and carried on running down the hall.

Mia was about to start walking again, but she felt a pulse of dark magic.

she glanced around for the source but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders Mia was about to keep walking, when she felt the pulse again, this time it was stronger, so she could pinpoint its location.

Looking down at the floor, she saw a black diary. Mia plucked the Diary of off the floor.

as soon as the diary was in both of her hands she had to suppress a shudder at the Dark magic rolling of the Diary.

Mia turned the book slowly, to have a look at it from every angle, when she got to the front of the diary she read the Title in her head.

as soon as she read it an evil cruel smile played on her lips. _~ wait till the boys see this ~ _she thought. She turned sharp on her heels and walked purposely back to her compartment 'Bathroom and robes forgotten'

Mia opened the Door fast, and let it shut with a "slam!"

Knowing full well the privacy & silence charms they had on the compartment.

Harry and Neville's head snapped in Mia's direction.

Nev with a frown, and Ray with a raised eyebrow.

**Mia.** I have something to show you! 'She shouted.'

Neville placed his book on his lap, not looking very happy that she interrupted his reading.

**Nev.** And what is it that you oh' so need to tell us!?

Mia cringed. if there was one thing you NEVER do, its interfere with reading, especially Hermione, Harry, and Neville's Reading.

**Nev.** Well! go on! I put my book down for this! And not any book no!

"He held the book up for her to see the title`" _Worlds most poisonous plants, and how to use them._

Harry feeling a rant coming on cut in before it got worse.

What are you holding Mia? I can feel the Dark magic from here?

**Mia.** 'Smirk' Here you go Ray-ray. She gently placed the diary in his hand and sat on the chair opposite him, with her arms and legs crossed. A triumph look on her face.

Read it out for Nev to hear.

Harry looked at her curiously. And flipped the book over, so he saw the front page.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

A few minutes passed, suddenly both of the boys 'gasp'

Don't tell me that belongs to who I think it does. Asked a wide eyed Neville.

_~ 'smirk' I love how smart the boys are. Tho it was a bit slow, im glad they figured it out ~_

**Harry.** Cant you feel the Dark magic radiating of the book! I cant believe that this book belongs to Voldemort!

_~ever since we told each other about our darker parts Harry has had this weird fascination with the Dark lord. I mean don't get me wrong, I worship the guy but.. Harry looks like he would give the dude a BJ if he ever saw Tommy boy. The way his eyes light up and everything. ~ _thought Neville.

**Harry.** 'flips book open' "frown" its empty. He pouted

**Mia.** Hmmm, give it here ray. She asked

'flips book open,' Hello? She wrote. My name is Hermione.

**Harry.** 'ah!' what are you doing! 'he went to go snatch the book back but the book glowed blur.

Hello Hermione. My name is Tom

All three of the 2nd years had awed expressions on their faces.

**Harry.** You just spoke to Voldemort! He exclaimed

They placed the diary on a bench and sat around it

Hi. My name is Harry.

Hello. My name is Neville.

Hello. Tom Wrote.

H. Let me just say, I am a huge fan of yours!

T. What do you mean? Am I a world famous quiditch player?

H. You play quiditch!? That is soo cool!. I am the youngest seeker of the contrary.

T. well that is very good Harry. And since I am not famous in quiditch, may I ask what I am famous in?

N. well.. you are Lord Voldemort right? 

I mean, we saw you're name. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle on the Diary and we automatically saw (I am lord Voldemort) in the Cover. So you are our lord… right?

T….You know my dark name? 

What year is it? 

M.1999. what year do you think it is? The girl asked curiously

T. it was 1948 when I put my memory in my diary.

Mia tilted her head slightly, a cress in her forehead.

M. that was… 51 years ago right?

T. yes, that was a fast calculation. Tell me, what your are you three in? 5th? 6th?

H. 'chuckle' were on the train for our 2nd year.

T. you three are a bit young to be loyal to a dark lord aren't you?

Are you all Purebloods? You must be,

N. haha. I am a Pureblood, 

H. I am a half-blood, did you know you killed my parents? Wait no you wouldn't, this was before your time.

M. I'm a half-blood 'smile'

when she wrote this, Neville and Harry both looked at her with narrowed eye brows.

_YOU'RE A HALFBLOOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! _Both of the boys shouted.

'cringe' well, now you know. She said, making it sound like it was nothing.

**Harry.** Who's your Parent?

**Nev.** And how did you find out?

**Mia.** "smirk" well, I refused to believe that the Grangers were my real parents, after all they are Mudbloods.

So over winter break I brewed up an illegal Blood potion that shows you who true parents are.

And my mother is none other then the fabulous….

Drum roll please…

Bellatrix Black!.. well its Lestrange now, but that dudes not my father.

They noticed that the diary glowed blue.

T. impressive. I brewed that same potion in my 3rd year. You three are astonishing,

I can feel you're Magic and it is far from light.

**Mia.** Wait… you can hear us? She said out load.

T. yes I can. Your magic is making me strong enough so that I can hear you. Soon I could probably get out of this Diary.

Harry. Awesome! I get to meet _The Dark Lord _in person!

**We will be arriving in 5 minutes. Please make sure you have your robes on before we arrive.**

**Nev.** Time passes when your having fun "smile"

**Harry.** We will talk to you later my lord. He said while looking at the Diary

Hermione was just on her way out,

**Nev.** Mia where are you going? He asked.

**Mia.** To the bathroom to get changed.

**Nev** looked out the door to see that the bathrooms had a long line. He shrugged and looked at Hermione.

**Nev.** Might as well get changed with us. Don't worry we wont look. 'smile'

Little did Neville Longbottom know. All three of their Magic got stronger just by saying those few words. After all. Acceptance is the key to getting stronger.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

`Whispering`

Parsletongue 

Writing 

_~ thoughts ~_

************Previously ************

**Nev.** Might as well get changed with us. Don't worry we wont look. 'smile'

Little did Neville Longbottom know.

All three of their Magic got stronger just by saying those few words.

After all. Acceptance is the key to getting stronger.

**Now.**

Neville Pov.

I'm sitting in the great hall with Mia on my left, Ray on my right, and Ronald next to Ray. 'I clutched my hands' That dirty bastard, him and his slut of a sister.

***flashback***

When we were getting out of our compartment we noticed that the youngest weasly's, Ronald and Ginerva to be exact, were only a few doors down.

They mustn't have noticed us standing behind them.

because we could hear every single disgusting thing those low lives said.

Those little weasels thought that they were talking in hushed tones…Their fucking Weasly's! weasly's don't know HOW to be quiet.

**`Ron.** _Do you have the potions Ginny? _

**`Ginny.** _Shhh' Ron, you're too loud._ 'she thought that she was whispering but she was wrong.

**`Ron**. _Sorry,_ 'he lowered his voice, but not low enough' _Do you have the love potions?_

When he said that I glanced at Mia, and Ray, and yes they heard that as well.

`Ginny. _Yeop._ She said sounding rather smug.

_Why does she sound smug? Love potions are not that hard to make… _

_Or buy for that matter_. 'I whispered loud enough so Just Ray and Mia could hear.

Mia rolled her eyes, '_sigh' Honestly Nev. _

_Making love potion may feel like blinking to you, but it is hard to make….. _

_Well, for those two anyway._

She said while motioning her head in The weasly's direction.

_~ true, I may be a Master at Potions, but Mia and Ray are quite skilled at Potions. Nowhere as skilled as I am. But enough to best the 7__th__ years ~ _I thought fondly.

_Plus, their weasly's… They cant afford to buy a Love Potion, They cant even afford a Bone healing potion! And its 100 gallons cheaper._ Ray whispered

_`Potter wont know what hit him_. Said the Male redhead

When he said that it drew all of our attention.

***End of flashback***

*****Great Hall Welcoming Feast*****

Apparently Those stupid Redhead's want to dose Mia and Ray with Love Potion.

so that they will fall in love with each other and get Married.

Then those Weasels were going to kill Harry and steal his fortune.

Ronald fucking weasly wanted to,

Chain Hermione to her bed, with no food or water till she dies.

Because she is a And I quote 'A Stupid Mudblood'

_~ pft' If anything Ronald is a Stupid Pureblood. Letting someone that grew up with muggles outsmart him ~_

When i glanced in Ray's Direction I noticed that he was shaking,

`Are you alright?` I whispered anxiously.

Ray nodded slightly, just enough for 'Me' to notice.

`Fucking Weasel wont know what hit him` whispered Ray. Using the words that the Redhead said on the train.

I looked him in the eyes, _~ oh dear ~_

I remember that look.

The last time he looked like that, was when that Maclagan dude,

called Ray a wimp.

Next day Maclagan was found dead just out by the Forbidden forest.

I hope you guessed right.

Yeop.. Harry's eyes are screaming bloody murder.

I sighed knowing that nothing could stop him.

`do you want me to brew a killing potion?`

He shook his head. `No, that bastard is going to die a slow, and painful death.`

Meet later in the COS said Ray. I nodded slightly just so Ray could see.

Then I went back to eating. Ignoring the new weasly that joined the table.

*************Moaning Myrtle Toilet************

We all arrived together.

It was well after curfew, and we were lucky that we didn't get caught.

Mia, Ray and I were all stood infront of the Sinks by the snake.

Mia hissed Open and the entrance appeared.

I hissed Stairs and stairs appeared in the entrance.

And Ray hissed clean and all of the grim and slim was 'magically' washed away.

We walked purposely to Slytherin's 'office'

When we got there I conjured a Black couch with a golden design of roses.

Ray conjured up a dark green leather 'lazy boy' with Silver linings.

And Mia conjured an armchair with Dark blue cushions, and a white frame.

When we all finished making our seats we all looked at each others and a laugh left our throats.

You're a puff at heart Nev? Ray asked curiously.

'I merely shrugged'

what can I say, I like Yellow and Black, I just so happen to be Loyal

'the two scoffed'

Plus the Puffs are good with Plants.

If I wasn't so Cunning, and didn't have the urge to kill, or put people in life threatening situations. I might have been in Huffelpuff.

**Mia**. But you're not in Huffepuff OR Slytherin.

You're a stupid Lion.

Mia stated Matter-o-factly.

I raised an eyebrow at my Female best friend.

Yes. 'I said sarcastically'.

And if you weren't a Sadistic, sarcastic, Dark magic addict.

You probably would have ended up in Ravenclaw.

But your not, you're a stupid Lion

I stated Matter-o-factly.

Out of nowhere Harry just burst out laughing, pointing his finger at both Me and Mia.

I brushed imaginary dust of my shoulder.

I bet Ray-ray ended up in the right house on his first try.

I said looking at Mia.

When those words left my mouth Harry stopped laughing.

He had an angry gleam in his eyes.

I. Am. Not! A. Stupid. Lion. When he finished his magic lashed out.

'I knew I should have stoped. But his magic felt so good.

I could feel it wrapping around me like a cocoon.

And I wanted to feel more of it.

'Temper, temper. I said evenly. Are you sure you're not a True lion?

I asked edging him on.

"Avada" Harry started to say.

Then out of nowhere a boy, or should I say '_Teen'_ stood in front of me, facing Harry so I couldn't see his face.

Don't hurt your friend.

He is obviously taunting you on purpose just to feel you're magic.

Said the Teen.

And who are you. Spat Harry.

As I told you and you're friends on the train.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling.

**Cliffhanger 'owch' **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Pov**

'Temper, temper." Said 'Neville'

I knew that he was doing it on purpose, but there was something to being called a Gryffindor that really ticked me of. _~ I am a true Slytherin, and He knows it ~_

Before I could think, I was calling out "Avada" _~ what am I doing? Stop! ~_

Suddenly a Tall handsome _'Teen' _stood infront of me.

'Don't hurt your friend, He is obviously taunting you on purpose just to feel you're magic.'

_~ I couldn't help but think that his voice sounded musical ~_

'And who are you.' I spat.

_~ you may look cute, but I'm still pissed off from being called a Lion at heart ~_

'As I told you and you're friends on the train.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Tom said, with an amused smirk adding to his handsome features.

_~ What!_ ~ My eyes widened.

Immediately Neville, Mia and I all went down on one knee, head bowed low.

'My lord' we said simultaneously

'I apologise for my rude behaviour' I said with more then a hint of shame in my tone.

I chanced a look at The dark lord, aka Voldemort.

My eyes widened, He was cute before.. but know that I can see him closer he looks so much more…..Alluring

He was quite tall. (I'm still on my knees) He had a slender pale body. A 'gasp' came out of my mouth. When I looked into his eyes. they were Chrystal blue. But when I stared into them I noticed that they flashed red for a few seconds.

I could feel my face getting hotter, and hotter by the second.

'You may rise' he said with a careless wave of his hand.

We all stood up, not sure what to do_ ~ I'm in the freaken Dark lords presence! ~ _

I was so excited, I glanced to my left, and I saw Neville's face going red _~ someone has a crush ~_ I glanced to my right side and saw Mia shacking slightly for people that don't know her, they will think she's scared but Neville and I know Better _~ She wants information on how he is still young. I can just see the questions forming of the tip of her tongue. Bloody Ravenclaw's ~_

(Awkward silence)

'My lord'

'Please just Tom will do'

'Tom. I know that you know my name from the Diary, but I would like to introduce myself again. My name is Hermione' She said ending with a smile.

I could see that she was going to ask Him a question so I cut her off

'I'm Harry Potter. And this I said whilst gesturing to Neville 'Is Neville Longbottom.'

Neville and I both Bowed slightly (Pureblood Custom)

I could see Mia pouting at me, and had to fight of a laugh.

'Potter, and Longbottom..' He said sounding surprised

'Never in all my life, would I imagine a Potter or Longbottom going dark,'

'Tell me, why do the two of you want to follow me?' Tom asked with…. Curiosity?

I saw Hermione walk over to the Diary in the corner of my eye.

'Well it was my Gran really…. She never cared about the Light or Dark, just Power, so I grew up learning both light and dark magic. and then I started feeling pleasure in other peoples pain. I never even considered a side until I met Harry and Hermione.

'Its true,' I said agreeing with Neville. 'I mean, I always knew I was a cruel person. But I never felt the need to choose. I was neutral until I met these two. I looked at my friends with a fond smile. 'don't you think Mia? I asked looking over at her.

'Mia!' I said louder to gain her attention.

'huh' what?' oh what did you say Harry? Asked Mia looking distracted.

'I was asking if you were neutral until you met us.' I said gesturing to Neville and I.

'of course I was… and then you asked if we wanted to play with Lavender, it was at that moment. I choose to join whatever side you two choose. She said with a small smile.

She then frowned with a thoughtful look on her face.

'what's wrong Mia?' Neville and I said at the same time.

'its just… this Diary.. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel more then just Magic coming from it. Like a presence.. I don't know' She said letting a frustrated huff out'

'Very impressive'

All of our heads snapped in Tom's direction

'Pardon My Lor…Tom?' Asked Neville.

'Can you really Feel more then just magic?' Tom asked with a tilt of his head. Curiosity shining through his eyes.

This got 'Me' curious, I walked over to the Diary and picked it up. I felt the Magic swirl in my hands. 'huh?' I held the diary close to my face and breathed in through my nose. 'Weird' I mumbled out.

'what's weird Harry? Asked Neville.

I don't know…there's a smell there...like…roses…apple.. and something else…. You have a try Nev.' I handed the diary to Neville with a confused look on my face.

As soon as the diary touched Neville I noticed him flinch.

I saw Neville flip the book in his hands. Looking at it from different angles

He brought it close to his eyes. 'what is this?' he breathed out awed

'A memory.' Replied Tom.

We looked at him sharply. _~ crap! I forgot he was there Again! ~ _was the main thought going around at that moment.

Hermione's eyes glazed over,

Me and Neville looked over to Voldemort to see if he was angry for being ignored again. but he looked quite neutral, he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, head tilted to the side.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione broke it with 'gasp'

'What is it Mia! Did you find out what it was' Neville and I said simultaneously

'He's a Hocrux!' she exclaimed happily.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'How do you know about hocrux's? I did not find out about them until I was 15. and no offense, you 'were' raised as a Muggleborn how in Merlin..

'I'm attracted to Dark objects' she replied with a shrug.

I've read every book I could get my hands on about Hocrux's, The Boys and I were talking about making one in the summer,'

'You three are truly fascinating. Seeing, feeling and smelling magic is a true sign that you three are powerful. I would love to have you join me'

Tom said with an extended Hand looking at the three of us.

**I apologise for this chapter being short. The next one will 'hopefully' be longer ****J**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

**'You three are truly fascinating. Seeing, feeling and smelling magic is a true sign that you three are powerful. I would love to have you join me'**

**Tom said with an extended Hand looking at the three of us. **

Ooooo00000ooooO

Our place is by you're side my lord. The three said at the same time, dropping down to one knee with their head bowed. They rolled up the sleeve on their right arm, holding it out to The Dark Lord.

'What are you doing?' said Tom with a frown.

Hesitantly Neville looked up. 'Aren't you going to give us the Dark Mark my lord?

'Dark Mark... Blinked Tom. Suddenly a small light flashed in Tom Riddles Eyes.

'I see.. he mumbled. It appears that I have something called Death Eaters.'

'What a horrid name for my people, Abrax must have thought of it.' He sighed.

**Mia.** 'hmm'

**Harry.** Mia, what was that light? He asked the Brains of the group.

(Harry and Nev are smart. But she is smarter ' shrug' )

**Mia.** I think he made more then one Hocrux. If you make one, then you only have the memories of your first ever thought, till you made the Hocrux. but if you make another, say two years later, then the first Hocrux can 'somehow' receive memories from the second one. I remember reading in _The rise and fall of dark lords a history _that Lord Voldemort didn't rise until his late twenties. From the looks of _This _Voldemort he is still going to Hogwarts. That must mean that he called his followers by a different name. also meaning that he didn't make the Dark Mark until _after _he left this school. The flash must have been a memory from another Hocrux. But I also remember reading that you can only gain bits and pieces of a memory, if you want to regain the whole two years of memories, then you must _have _the Hocrux in possession.

**Neville. **So what you're saying, is that that the light was a flash of a memory from another Hocrux?

Mia Nodded with a smile on her face.

**Tom. **I must say, you are truly brilliant. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were _Related _To a _Ravenclaw _Descendant.

**Mia. **I am. She said with a bright smile. Turns out that My _Father _was a squib. _Direct _ descendant from Rowena Ravenclaw'

'What!' Neville and Harry shouted at the same time.

**Neville. **Why didn't you tell us!

**Harry.** And don't say you just _did!_

**Neville** We only _Just _found out

**Harry.** About you're _Mother_

**Neville.** 6 hours ago!

**Neville/Harry.** And _Now _we find out that you're a Ravenclaw Descendant!

**Mia.** Gosh you two sound like the weasly twins.' She said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione started to shift nervously from the death glares the boys sent her.

**Mia.** If it makes you feel any better, You're a direct descendant of Helga Huffelpuff. She said Looking Neville in the eyes.

Harry was just about to open his mouth and make a snide comment. But Mia cut him of.

And you're a Direct Descendant of Gothic Gryffindor she said pointing her finger at Harry.

What! Harry shouted Outraged.

**Neville.** How do you even know this anyway? Neville said eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

**Mia.** Well…. I knew that it wasn't normal to be able to See, Feel, or Smell magic.. so

Ikindatooksomeofyourhairanduseditinaparentagepotion she said in a rush.

Neville looked over at Harry. Have any idea what she said?

No. said Harry shaking his head.

They both gave a pointed look in Hermione's Direction.

**Mia.** 'sigh' I kinda took some of your hair and used it in a parentage potion.

**Harry. **Why didn't you tell us?

**Mia.** I was going to! It _is_ our first time seeing each other in over a month. I only got the results _two_ days ago.

**Neville.** Mia… how did you do _our_ potion? If memory serves right. You need 7 strands of hair and 20 centimetres of blood, in order to see the bloodline of that person.

**Mia**. I took it on Christmas Eve when you two were sleeping. She said waving her hand around as if it was no big deal. 'Back to the point boys.'

She then turned to Tom riddle.

**Tom.** What Miss black said is true. The light was a flash of memories. But judging from my memories, I don't think highly of the Death Eaters…. You three will be in My Knights court. Follow me.

**Mia.** Why did you call me Black. Bellatrix may be my mother but I don't think she wanted me. Said Hermione looking dejected.

Tom slowly turned to face Hermione.

'Because, I know your mother, and no matter what your blood status is she will love you no matter what. The Black Family Moto' and I only know this because I was close with you're Mother and her sisters' is 'Family stick together no matter what.'

He turned sharp on his heels walking to the fire place. Not even waiting for her reply.

**Tom.** This is not good. He said with a frown.

**Neville.** What is the matter My Lord?

**Tom.** I need a wand..

**Harry.** You can use mine! Harry said excitedly.

Tom shook his head. 'I cannot.' Seeing Harry's smile drop he added.

I can only use _My _wand. I tried using another wand,, but it blew up.

**Harry.** Hmmm. I think you can use my wand. It's the twin to you're wand. Should be good.

Tom looked surprised, but quickly wiped it of his face. 'Very well' he said taking the offered wand. _~ please don't blow up ~_ thought the dark lord.

Tom pointed the wand to the fireplace, and did a slashing motion with the wand in midair. Light green shot out of the wand and went into the fireplace.

**Tom**. Go in. you don't have to say the location, just walk trough.

And that's what They did, walked trough the Flow network. _~ fascinating, I have never heard of someone using flow without powder, I must ask him how he did that. ~_

(can you guess who these thoughts belong to? If not it was Hermione)

She stepped out of the fireplace and walked into what looked like a lounge. Looking around she noticed that she was in a library, it was grander then the Hogwarts library, easily 5 times larger. And Hermione could just _feel _the dark Magic radiating of off most of the books. She felt Neville and Harry putting their hands on her shoulder "So you don't run off" said Neville with a smirk.

'Shut it Neville.' She said crossing her arms in a huff.

The fireplace went off again, stepping out gracefully was none other then Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'Come' he said walking past the children and going out the door. Neville, Harry, and Hermione fast on his heels.

They were so caught up in following Tom, that they did not notice the expensive Silver and Green décor. They never saw the Portraits of Man and Woman alike with platinum blond hair, and stormy gray eyes. Whispering to one another about the new arrivals.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking Tom came to a halt infront of a wooden door. He knocked once, twice, 'Enter' was heard from the other side.

Tom walked into the room with his head held high. Sitting behind a desk was a man in his late thirties. with long blond hair, and stormy gray eyes.

A shocked 'gasp' left Neville's lips as he entered through the wooden doors.

'what is it Nev.' Whispered Mia.

'Its Lucius Malfoy' he whispered back

'Hello' said Tom.

'I do not mean to be rude, but who are you, how did you get in my house, and what are you doing here?' Lucius Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow.

But Tom ignored Him and kept on walking, He came to a stop again.

He used Harry's wand and pointed it at a spot in the wall. He waved the wand in a complicated motion and mumbled something in Latin. A small part of the wall glowed light blue, Tom then pointed the wand to his forehead, and a white wisp came out of his head. He pointed the wisp to the wall and the wall glowed light red. _Finite_ he hissed and the wall glowed white.

'What are you' Started Lucius only to stop when the designs in the wall turned into a portrait.

In the portrait was another blond headed man. He looked to be in the Slytherin Common Room.

Unlike Lucius he had Light blue eyes, with hair so blond that it could be white. And his face looked softer, not as angler as Lucius. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and In his hand was a glass of Firewhisky.

The man looked at all of the occupants in the room with an even expression, his eyes lingered on Hermione for a fraction of a seconde longer then everybody else. He then settled on Tom. A slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Tommy boy' said the portrait playfully

Tom gave the portrait a crooked smile. 'Abrax' he said pleasantly. 'eyebrow twitching'

'Hah! It appears that I am _finally _older then you. The blond said with a smug smile.

Tom rolled his eyes at his Friend. 'I would say in you're dreams… ' he trailed off. 'But I do not think it wise to say that about a _dead _person' he said with a glint in his eyes.

'gasp' No! said the portrait with a horrified look on his face. I can't be dead!.

'yeop' he said popping the P.

'H…How old was I when i…'

At this Tom looked even happier then before. 'My information tells me that you died at the age of 32' Now he looked like he stole candy from a baby.

'Noooo! Said the Portrait. I can't believe I lost the bet. I was so sure that you would die before me! he said pouting.

Suddenly the Fireplace went off, and out came Draco Malfoy in the flesh. 'Father, I left my… but he stopped talking when he realised his father wasn't alone.

What are The Mudblood, Halfblood, and Squib doing here. He sneered.

The man in the Portrait frowned at his grandsons behaviour.

'Draconis' said the Man in the Portrait. All air of playfulness and stupidity gone.

'Do not talk to you're cousin like that' he said sternly.

Draco's head snapped to the portrait. 'Grandfather.' He said hesitantly.

(he has talked to Abraxas in other portraits but not one so young)

'Why can't I talk to Potter like that, Not only is he a Blood traitor, but he's a Halfblood.' Said Draco rather evenly, _"because Malfoy's Never Whine"_

Abraxas Raised an eyebrow at Draco. Halfblood or not, that is not how you treat Family. Anyway, I was talking about the Girl. He said gesturing to Hermione.

'What! Shouted Draco looking from Hermione, to his Grandfather.

Hermione didn't even bat an eyelash at being called a Mudblood.

'Why are you calling this Mudblood my cousin.' Demanded Draco.

'Again, do not talk to you're cousin like that.' And why do you think that she is a Mudblood? He questioned.

Draco was about to reply but was cut of by Hermione.

'I was raised with Mudbloods, I didn't know who my mother was until the summer'

'ahh I see, Who may I ask, is you're mother? I know that your mother is a Black, but I cannot tell if it is either Andy or Bella.'

'Of course, My mother's Name is Bellatrix Black.

Hermione then frowned. 'I mean Bellatrix Lestrange.' She ended with a sigh.

Abraxas Gave Hermione A knowing look.

Hermione starting to feel a little down. ~ I wonder why she sent me with muggles, when I could have lived with her, or at least know about this world. Its probably because I'm a halfblood, she probably thought that I was disgusting and couldn't bare to look at me ~ Hermiones eyes were starting to get teary. She closed her eyes so not to cry.

Then something weird happened. She was pulled into a hug. At first she thought it was Harry because he was the same height as her, whereas Neville was an inch taller. But this Harry smelt different. Harry smelt like Broom polish, grass, and mint.

But this person smelt like Vanilla, Chocolate and Marshmallow. Slowly she opened her eyes, not sure what to think.

Because she was pulled into a tight hug her chin was laying on the boys shoulder, she _could_ break free and look at this person in the face. But she already knew who it was.

Blond hair, pale skin, green shirt. ~ Draco, why is he hugging me. shouldn't I disgust him like I do my mother? ~

~ You're not disgusting Hermione ~ 

I felt doubtful ~ Wait, how did he know that? Did I say that out loud ~ I pulled back to look Draco in the eyes

~ Its ok, I don't know why aunty left you with Mudbloods, but she must have had a reason. ~

My eyes widened ~ Mal…Draco… You didn't say that aloud. You thought it! ~

**D** ~ What! This cant be, but you're lips weren't moving ~

Hermione Could feel all of these Emotions Confusion, Doubt, Awe, Excitement,

It took her a few seconds to realize that they weren't her emotions, they were Draco's

~ Draco calm down. I cant think straight with all you're emotions going haywire ~

**D** ~ what am I going to do. How is this happening? Oh know she's going to know that I don't really hate her, I only pretended because of her blood status, but wait. She isn't a Mudblood! She's my cousin! I finally have someone to play with that is actually smart! Oh shit I forgot she can hear my thought ~

**H** ~ You really mean that? You didn't hate me? you want to be Family? ~

**D** ~ Happiness, Love, worry, concern, doubt, excitement ~

**H** ~ umm… Dragon… can you not think my feelings? Its kind off embarrassing ~

~ Sorry.. Dragon? ~

~ That's what you're name means right ~ 

~ Yeah, but Mother is the only one that calls me that...~ 

~ oh, I'm sorry, I wont call you that ~ 

~ no! I like it. C…can I call yyou Mione? ~

~ Mione? Sure…~ 

They both smiled at each other.

'Ahem' somebody cleared their throats

That seemed to snap them out of their thoughts. It wasn't till then that they realised that they were holding each other at arms length with big grins on their faces. __

'Embarrassment, Stupidity, Happiness,' were the emotions that they both shared

~ stupid Pale skin, getting Red whenever I blush. I look so red that I could move in with the weasly's and they wont even notice me ~

'Giggle'

Draco's head snapped to his newly found cousin

'Aw come on Dragon you don't look that Bad' she said playfully

'Shut it Mione' he said through gritted teeth

This of course sent her into another round of giggles.

~ if you get any redder then people will think that you _are_ a weasly ~

~ That does it.~ he then saw a memory of Hermione playing with her father on Christmas, she looked to be 5, and she was on the couch getting tickled to death.

A evil smirk came to Draco's face when he saw how horrified Hermione looked.

y..you wouldn't. she said slowly backing up as she talked.

c..come on Dragon.. we are family after all…

Draco drew closer and closer, he was just about to pounce on her

What are they doing? Whispered Harry to Neville.

Neville simply shrugged.

'Jump' Bang'

'ahhh Dragon stop it!' she screamed trying to stop her cousin from tickling her.

~ Say sorry for calling me a weasly ~ he thought Playfully

'I'mmmm soooooory! Stop itttt!' she laughed out.

Children! Said Lucius raising his voice.

Draco and Hermione forgot 'again' about everybody else in the room.

_~ Holy Merlin I did not just get tackled in front of the Dark Lord and Dragon's Father ~ _

**_~ Dark Lord? ~ _**

_~ Long story, Get of off me Dragon ~_

**_~ Right, Sorry Mione ~ _**

Would you care to explain your behaviour Draco, It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to act that way. Said Lucius with an impassive look.

Abraxas Rolled his eyes in the portrait. 'Be quiet Lucius. You were like that as a child as well, and he is not _just_ a Malfoy, he is a Black as well, and you know how childish The Blacks can be.

Hey! Shouted Draco and Hermione at the same time.

Abraxas ignored the children and went on. 'besides, those two have a mind link, similar to Bella, Andy, and Cissa. He ended with a smirk.

'so that's what it is' Hermione said in a low voice.

_~ ***Mind*****Link****Memory*****Copy*****~ _

'ow! Mione can you not go mind overload on me. It hurts a lot!' Draco said rubbing his temples.

'oh shut it Dragon, I'm sure you will get used to it'

'uhh, Mia. What's a Mind Link?' asked Harry looking sheepish.

'Mind Link, is when you can Read another persons Mind, and Feel their emotions, There are some cases when you can also switch bodies and swap information,

'Swap information?' Cut in Neville with an intrigue look in his eyes.

'Ow!' yelped Draco whilst rubbing his temples.

'Its similar to a pensive in a way. For a pensive you can put a memory in there, but you cannot copy it, only put the _true_ memory there. But if you swap information then you can Copy the memory. One memory stays in the real body, and the copied memory can go to the other person. Only thing is, it can only go to the person Linked to you. It sounds like Dragon and Me are mind linked. But I don't know how, we could never do this till now.

Abraxas, Tom, and even Lucius looked impressed with the information she had given.

'What you said is true, the only reason I know about a Mind Link, is because I was a friend of your Grandmother Walugra Black. She had a mind link with her brother, It must be a Black Gene….. Abraxas Trailed off 'I remember that Walugra And Orion Didn't always have the mind link. It started when Orion's wife died, when she found out that Orion had real feelings for his wife she started to accept him.

A 'gasp!' left Hermione's mouth.

Abraxas Looked From Draco To Hermione.

_~ Dragon! Did you accept me When I was feeling sad about Mother? ~_

**_~ I don't know, I must have. But why? When did you accept me? ~_**

_~ I never hated you, I always admired how strong and smart you were. I think I unconsciously accepted you a long time ago ~ _

_~****Blood****Family****Gene****Potion****~_

'Ow! Mione can you at least warn me before you go on mind overload!' Draco shouted furiously at Hermione.

'Sorry Dragon…It flicks on without me trying' Said Hermione with a sheepish smile.

'sigh' 'I forgive you. Do you think it will work? Harry we could Try, but I'm not sure about Neville, his Black blood is a bit..'

'We could always try Dragon, Think about how fun it could be!' exclaimed Hermione whilst clapping her hands.

'Sure, Sure, who wouldn't want to read the thoughts of a Teenage boy about to go through Puber..

'_Shut it Draco!_' She Hissed in Parsletongue.

_'Make me'_ Replied Draco crossing his Arms. Not knowing that he spoke in Parsletongue

Neville, Harry, and Hermione shared startled looks at each other.

_'It seems that we have a New family member' _Hissed Harry softly.

Neville reluctantly Nodded _'Although he is a Prat, if he can speak our language then he is one of us'_

**Six Months later. **

**_The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened Enemies Of The Hair Beware_**

'You see that Mudbloods! You're next!.' Shouted Draco Malfoy aiming a smirk at Hermione.

'Oh shut it cousin' thought Hermione trying not to roll her eyes at him.

'I am supposed to treat all _Mudbloods _the same way' replied Draco smugly.

Could you two shut up. I'm trying to think. Thought an annoyed Neville Longbottom.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry I took so long to update. I though that id let you guys have a read. I might Edit this chapter later, idk yet.**

**Ps. Hermione and Draco found a way to connect a Mind link to Neville and Harry.**

**PPS. For those of you that didn't know, Harry Potter's Grandmother was a Black, and Draco's Mother was originally a Black before she married Lucius.**

**So that is why Draco thought his Grandfather was talking about Harry, not Hermione.**

**PPPS. Nevile's Great Great Great Grandfather was a Black. That's how the mind link worked on him.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lucius Pov

**Sup peeps, I though that it would be funny to red in Lucius's Pov. Because he has no idea what's going on. I hope you like it, sorry if I have A LOT of spelling mistakes.**

**Lucius Pov.**

It had been a frustrating week. Narcissa wont stop sobbing about Draco going back to Hogwarts. And I have no idea how to bring 'My Lord' Back. So here I am. In my study working on ways to bring the Ministry down. When I hear two soft knocks on the door _~ Strange, I haven't called for a house elf. I do not have any appointments today, and Cissa just barges into my study without knocking ~ _with a curious tilt of the head, I called out 'Enter'

With a 'click' the doors opened, to reveal a strikingly handsome Teenage boy with raven curly hair, pale skin, and crystal Blue eyes, I also noticed that he was wearing Slytherin Robes.

Behind him was another boy, a few years younger with messy black hair, Avada green eyes, and tanned skin, to my disgust had Gryffindor Robes on.

Closely followed by a girl with dark brown curly hair that went to the waist of her back, Dark brown eyes (almost black) and Tanned skin.

Right behind her was another boy, about the same age as the last two, he had Brown reddish hair, with bright blue eyes, and a slight tan to his skin. I heard a 'gasp' leave his mouth when he looked at me.

Not only was I curious but slightly irritated that they managed to get into my house 'Mansion' without any of the Alarms going off, I said the first words that came to mind.

'I do not mean to be rude, but who are you, how did you get in my house, and what are you doing here?' I couldn't help but raise an raised eyebrow.

But the Boy ignored me! he started to walk towards me. I thought that he was going to attack me but he came to a stop a few meters away from me, staring at the wall with his forehead knitted in concentration. Suddenly he pulled out a Wand from his robes. and pointed it at a spot in the wall. He waved the wand in a complicated motion and mumbled something in Latin. A small part of the wall glowed light blue, the boy then pointed the wand to his forehead, and a white wisp came out of his head. He pointed the wisp to the wall and the wall glowed light red. _Finite_ he hissed and the wall glowed white.

_~ What is he doing? Pulling a memory out of his head and placing it into MY wall ~ _

Irritated I hissed 'What are you..' only to stop when I noticed that the wall was forming into a portrait, it wasn't only a portrait, it was my father! Abraxas Malfoy sitting in the Slytherin common room with a glass of Firewhisky in his hand.

He looked around my study. I noticed that he lingered on the girl longer then everybody else. Then his eyes settled on the Teenage Boy, A slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Tommy boy' he said…. Playfully?

Tommy gave a crooked smile. 'Abrax' he said pleasantly.

I felt like I was having a heart attack. _~ who the HELL is this person? Nobody and I mean NOBODY calls my father Abrax and gets away with it. Be it dead or alive my father will hunt him down_ ~ I couldn't help but feeling sorry for this child.

'Hah! It appears that I am _finally _older then you.

And I had to stop myself from gawping at the portrait. _~ That is NOT my father, he would NEVER sound so…. So, childish ~ _

I saw Tommy Roll his eyes at my father. 'I would say in you're dreams… ' he trailed off. 'But I do not think it wise to say that about a _dead _person' he said with a glint in his eyes.

And I felt like I was in a nightmare. He is talking like he is best friends with father..

'gasp' No! said Father with a horrified look on his face. I can't be dead!.

I was about to tell him when he died but the_ Brat_ beat me to it.

'yeop' he said popping the P.

'H…How old was I when i…'

At this Tommy looked even happier then before. 'My information tells me that you died at the age of 32' Now he looked like he stole candy from a baby.

_~ why does he look happy that my father is dead? I know that the Malfoys are not that well liked, but he looked like he knew my father ~ _I thought curiously.

'Noooo! I heard my father scream 'I can't believe I lost the bet. I was so sure that you would die before me! he said pouting.

My mouth was hitting the floor now_. ~ pouting.. Abraxas Malfoy is pouting! I must have died and gone to hell ~ _

Suddenly my fireplace went off. And out stepped my son Draconis Lucius Malfoy

'Father, I left my… but he stopped talking when he saw everybody else in the room.

His happy face turned into a sneer when he laid eyes on the young girl. I narrowed my eyes at Draco, _~ Strange, I have never seen Draco so angry in my entire life. ~_

What are The Mudblood, Halfblood, and Squib doing here. He sneered.

Now I was appalled. _~ did he just say what I think he did? ~_

True, I taught Draco that Malfoys are above most wizards/witches, and to treat those with impure blood like he would dirt. but never in my home, and he knows that.

Our home is our sanctuary. This is were we be ourselves, not the Pureblooded arsehole we pretend to be.

I saw Father Frown. _~ probably because Draco insulted these children, not to mention Harry is his cousin, and 'Family stick together' according to his Mother ~_

'Draconis'

'Do not talk to you're cousin like that' Father said sternly.

Draco's head snapped to the portrait. 'Grandfather.' He said hesitantly.

'Why can't I talk to Potter like that, Not only is he a Blood traitor, but he's a Halfblood.' Whined Draco.

My eyebrows shot up to the roof. _~ He is lucky his mother is not here at the moment. She would be piss..Angry about his behaviour ~_

"Halfblood or not, that is not how you treat Family. Anyway, I was talking about the Girl.

At that I looked at the girl closely. _~ huh? She looks like… But she cant be.. ~_

I shook my head thinking it absurd. _~ Bella would have told me if she had a child, and if not me then surly Narcissa would have known ~ _

'What! I heard Draco shout.

'Why are you calling this Mudblood my cousin.' Demanded Draco.

I nearly rolled my eyes at my son. _~ tsk' tsk' if she is your cousin then she wouldn't be a Mudblood now would she ~ _I had to fight back a sigh.

'Again, do not talk to you're cousin like that.' And why do you think that she is a Mudblood? Father questioned.

I saw Draco open his mouth to reply, but the girl cut him off.

'I was raised with Mudbloods, I didn't know who my mother was until the summer'

_~ did she just say Mudblood… ~_

'ahh I see, Who may I ask, is you're mother? I know that your mother is a Black, but I cannot tell if it is either Andy or Bella.'

_~ of course you cant, Andy and Bella are practically Twins if you ignore their hair colour ~_

'Of course, My mother's Name is Bellatrix Black.

The girl frowned. 'I mean Bellatrix Lestrange.' She ended with a sigh.

_~ ahh yes, Rudolph obviously isn't her father.. but who, I wonder is her father ~_

Father Gave the Girl A knowing look. No doubt thinking the same thing as me.

I noticed that the Girls behaviour changed suddenly, looking closer I could see that she was about to cry.

Suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace by Draco. I saw the girl stiffen when Draco put his arms around her. She had her eyes closed, she probably thought that it was one of the other boys, but when she opened her eyes, she did not look surprised of who was holding her.

I saw her face turn sad.

Draco pulled back and gave her a small smile.

The girl looked doubtful, then in a blink of an eye she looked shocked.

_~ what is happening? why haven't they let go of each other? And what in bloody Merlin is her name?! ~_

I saw Draco give her another reassuring smile

but then her eyes widened. and she looked a bit scared.

Draco looked shocked as well.

The girl frowned, she looked to be in pain.

and Draco looked like he was about to faint.

By then they were holding each other at arms length.

the girl looked Draco in the eyes, with a hopeful look. Then she started to blush slightly.

Now it was Dracos turn to look hopeful

They both smiled at each other.

I was getting a bit unnerved by the random looks Draco was sending Her,, so I cleared my throat loud enough to bring me their attention.

I thought I saw my father sending me a glare, but I couldn't be sure.

Thankfully I caught their attention. Draco and the Girl looked at me with bright red faces,.

A soft 'Giggle' left the girls mouth.

Draco's head snapped to face her.

'Aw come on Dragon you don't look that Bad' she said playfully.

And I raised an eyebrow at her. _~ what is this girl on about?. And Dragon…. I thought that they didn't like each other. ~ _he thought remembering when Draco called her a Mudblood with a sneer on his face.

'Shut it Mione' Draco said sounding embarrassed.

_~ wow, I am good at figuring out emotions, that's what I get for having Severus as my best friend ~ _ a soft sigh left my lips.

Then out of nowhere Mione _~ must be her name ~ _started giggling more so then before.

A playful grin came on Mions face.

Then a devilish smirk lit up Dracos face. And Mione looked Horrified.

y..you wouldn't. the girl said slowly backing up as she talked.

c..come on Dragon.. we are family after all…

Draco slowly started to make his way to the girl.

'What are they doing?'

I heard messy hair ask blue eyes.

Blue eyes simply shrugged.

Out of nowhere Draco jumped on the girl.

_~ what in the..? ~ _I was about to intervene but the girl started to scream out in laughter.

'ahhh Dragon stop it!' she screamed trying to stop her cousin from tickling her.

He gave her a playful smile

'I'mmmm soooooory! Stop itttt!' she laughed out.

'Children!' I said raising my voice.

Draco and Mione both looked at me again, this time redder then the last.

'Would you care to explain your behaviour Draco, It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to act that way.' I said with an impassive expression.

Honestly I hardly cared about his behaviour, I just wanted him to get of off the girl.

Abraxas Rolled his eyes in the portrait. 'Be quiet Lucius. You were like that as a child as well, and he is not _just_ a Malfoy, he is a Black as well, and you know how childish The Blacks can be.

'Hey!' Shouted Draco and Mione at the same time.

Father ignored the children and went on. 'besides, those two have a mind link, similar to Bella, Andy, and Cissa. He ended with a smirk.

_~ a mind link? So that's what all of those random looks were ~ _

'so that's what it is' The girl said in a low voice.

She suddenly had a pensive look on her face.

'ow! Mione can you not go mind overload on me. It hurts a lot!' Draco said rubbing his temples.

_~ mind overlouad? So many questions ~ _

'oh shut it Dragon, I'm sure you will get used to it'

'uhh, Mia. What's a Mind Link?' asked The boy with messy hair, looking sheepish.

The girl shouldn't know what a Mind Link is, the knowledge is passed down from generation to generation. _Obviously_ Bella didn't pass down _this_ information.

'Mind Link, is when you can Read another persons Mind, and Feel their emotions, There are some cases when you can also switch bodies and swap information,

I raised an eyebrow at the girl. _~ How does she know all of this? ~ _

'Swap information?' Cut in Blue Eyes, with an intrigue look in his eyes.

'Ow!' yelped Draco whilst rubbing his temples.

'Its similar to a pensive in a way. For a pensive you can put a memory in there, but you cannot copy it, only put the _true_ memory there. But if you swap information then you can Copy the memory. One memory stays in the real body, and the copied memory can go to the other person. Only thing is, it can only go to the person Linked to you. It sounds like Dragon and Me are mind linked. But I don't know how, we could never do this till now.

I was shocked with her information.

'What you said is true, the only reason I know about a Mind Link, is because I was a friend of your Grandmother Walugra Black. She had a mind link with her brother, It must be a Black Gene….. Abraxas Trailed off 'I remember that Walugra And Orion Didn't always have the mind link. It started when Orion's wife died, when she found out that Orion had real feelings for his wife she started to accept him.

A 'gasp!' left Hermione's mouth.

Abraxas Looked From Draco To Hermione.

Mione, started to look fearful.

**And Draco looked confused **

Mione had a thoughtful expression

_~****Blood****Family****Gene****Potion****~_

'Ow! Mione can you at least warn me before you go on mind overload!' Draco shouted furiously at The girl.

'Sorry Dragon…It flicks on without me trying' She said with a sheepish smile.

'sigh' 'I forgive you. Do you think it will work? Harry we could Try, but I'm not sure about Neville, his Black blood is a bit..'

'We could always try Dragon, Think about how fun it could be!' exclaimed Hermione whilst clapping her hands.

'Sure, Sure, who wouldn't want to read the thoughts of a Teenage boy about to go through Puber..

The girl started to hiss Aggressively, and it made my eyes widen in shock.

_~ it cannot be, how could this child speak the tongue of the great serpent_ ~

Lucius Malfoy had prided himself to have full control of his emotions, He always had the ability to seem uncaring, and could always out match Severus Snape in a black face competition. But it seems that today was not his day.

Because the next thing he knew, he heard a loud 'Bang!' and the world was going black, he could fell a terrible pain in the back of his head.

**So yeah, I don't know if you liked it or not, I might have to Edit it later 'shrug'**


	7. Chapter 7 Neville Pov

**Arh! I had to re-write this story 6 times! The Family Laptop kept crashing on me before i could save it! -_- I hope i didn't miss nothing.**

**I'm so sorry for the late Update. I was Grounded and couldnt write this story. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**PS. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Last Time*<strong>

* * *

><p>'sigh' 'I forgive you. Do you think it will work? Harry we could Try, but I'm not sure about Neville, his Black blood is a bit..'<p>

'We could always try Dragon, Think about how fun it could be!' exclaimed Hermione whilst clapping her hands.

'Sure, Sure, who wouldn't want to read the thoughts of a Teenage boy about to go through Puber..

'_Shut it Draco!_' She Hissed in Parsletongue.

'_Make me'_ Replied Draco crossing his Arms. Not knowing that he spoke in Parsletongue

Neville, Harry, and Hermione shared startled looks at each other.

'_It seems that we have a New family member' _Hissed Harry softly.

Neville reluctantly Nodded _'Although he is a Prat, if he can speak our language then he is one of us'_

**Six Months later. **

_**The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened Enemies Of The Hair Beware**_

"You see that Mudbloods! You're next!." Shouted Draco Malfoy aiming a smirk at Hermione.

Oh shut it cousin thought Hermione trying not to roll her eyes at him.

I am supposed to treat all _Mudbloods _the same way replied Draco smugly.

Could you two shut up! I'm trying to think. Thought an annoyed Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>*Now*<strong>

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom was a very quiet boy.<p>

He was mostly found with his nose in a book, or in the company of Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

Most people would say that he is just a shy guy, or really weak. But that was not the case. Like the muggle saying _Never judge a book by it's cover. _(chuckle) that is indeed very true.

You see Neville, Harry and Hermione have a very dark secret.

Not so long ago they found a diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Which led them to the events of flooing over to Malfoy Manor – Watching the Dark Lord interact with a portrait – Finding out that Hermione had a Mind link with Draco – And making Hermione go all Genies on them.

As soon as Hermione found out about the mind link she pulled a parchment out of her robes. When I read over her shoulder I found that it was my family tree. Turns out that my Mother's Grandmother was a Black. Lacerta Black to be exact.

It didn't take long for Hermione to make mind link with Harry and I.

nor did it take long for me to link with Draco and Harry. I honestly wish I refused those Links.

Hermione made it look like eating rainbows and sunshine. As soon as I linked with Draco and Harry I never had privacy.

Herbology! One of my favourite classes! Was ruined by Draco Malfoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*Earlier that day*<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione had Ancient Runes, (shrug) whilst Harry had History of magic (snore). I had the coolest class in the whole of the Wizardry world Herbology.<p>

I sat in class watching Professor sprout demonstrate.

"Now class, Today we are dealing with…"

But the stupid prat kept thinking louder then the teacher

**~ Bored! ~**

I cringed when he thought that, it was echoing, whirling around, and around in my head.

"It is very difficult, now watch while I…." Professor sprout started to pull the tips of the plant, but I couldn't focus on her.

**~ Why is she so boring? I bet she wouldn't be so boring if I crucioed her ~**

I stiffened when I heard that thought.

I flexed my fingers, opening and closing my hand slowly, I was fighting the temptation to wrap my fingers around Draco's neck and close then tightly.

"Does anybody know how to deal with a Ditsy Flower?"

I was about to raise my hand when the bastard started singing!

**~ There's something about the sunshine baby! ~ **He sang bobbing his head up and down.

I could feel the vain in my forehead popping out.

To make it worse, the blonde git wouldn't stop singing random songs in his head.

**~ P-P-P-Poker face P-P-Poker face! na, na, na, na! ~**

After his 15th I realised I wouldn't be able to concentrate in this class, I could still remember his thought.

_Crucio _I shook my head trying to forget that word. So I started to sing in my head as well.

**She's a good girl, loves her mama  
>Loves Merlin and Britain too<br>She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
>Loves horses and her boyfriend too<strong>

**It's a long day living in Hogwarts  
>There's a freeway runnin' through the yard<br>And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her  
>I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart ~<strong>

I sat in my chair tapping my pencil against the desk while singing the song in my head.

A few minutes later class was finished, I slowly put my things back in my bag. When I was done I slung my bag over my shoulder and strode out of the classroom singing the song on replay to clear my thoughts.

It was lunch time, but instead of going to the great hall, I decided to go to the Black lake. I sat down with my back against the tree, And pulled my knees up to my chest.

"_And I'm free, free fallin', And I'm free, free fallin,' free fallin"_

I must have been sitting outside for awhile because the sun was long gone, replaced with the dark blue sky, that held twinkling stars that shone from the distance. I tilted my head to the side, looking up at the night sky. I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. I slowly closed my eyes, wet trails making their way down my face. _~ Don't think about it, don't think about it ~ _I chanted in my head. _~ Crucio ~ _and the tears fell harder.

* * *

><p><strong>*Memory*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hush little baby don't you cry, mummies gonna buy you a wizard pie" <em>That was my favorite song. I could feel my eyelids going heavy, then there was nothing.<em>

"Crucio!" _I was startled awake to the sound of someone shouting. I found the owner of the voice._ A woman with curly black hair and gray eyes shining with glee.

"AHHH!" _I blinked and looked over to see daddy scramming on the floor._

"Aww come on Longbottom" the lady cooed. "You can do better then that"

"Crucio!" she sang again. The red light shot straight to Daddies chest. _Daddy was rolling on the ground with his mouth wide open. It looked like the lady was tickling him, but I don't think daddy likes it._

"AHHHHHH!"

The woman then pouted. "Aww you're no fun" She shrugged seeming unbothered. "I guess I'll just have to make do with your wife."

She turned to face mummy._ Mummy looked really sad with red all over her clothes. I like red. Red's a nice colour, Red, gold, and green. But I don't like seeing mummy and daddy wearing so much red. I looked over to the lady to ask her if could clean mummy and daddy like mummy does when I have food on me. but she looked really happy. she even started clapping her hands._

"I have an idea!" she lifted her wand and pointed it at mummy. _"Impurio!" I looked at mummy, she looked really sleepy._ _"_I want you to gut Frankie-poo alive" she said in a sing song voice.

Suddenly there were heaps of 'pops' _Oh! Their daddies friends!. _

"LeStrange! You are under arrest for the use of illegal spells and attempt of murder!"

_All of these really nice colours were flying by, Red, yellow, even green. One of daddies friend's pointed his wand at me, and I went back to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>*End of memory*<strong>

* * *

><p>With a shaky breath, I started to sing again. <em>"Let me hold you, for the last time." <em>I opened my eyes gazing at the night sky "_it's the last chance to feel again." _I could feel the tears making their way down my face._ "But you broke me, Now I can't feel anything." _With a shaky breath I pulled my legs closer to my chest._ "Ohh it tears me up, I try to hold on but it hurts too much." _I rested my head on my knees. _ "I try to give in but it's not enough," _I closed my eyes again, tears still falling._" to make it go away."_

Suddenly I heard a _snap_ behind me. in the blink of an eye, I stood up kicked the person in the ribs, and pushed him against the tree trunk with my wand pressed against his neck.

The person _'gasped' _for air. It was dark so I couldn't make out his face fully, but I knew who it was. Only one person in the entire school had blond hair like that. With a sigh I put my wand back into my wand holster and sat back down. Back facing the blonde git.

"What do you want Draco"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I was listening to (Broken Strings) While i was writing Neville's Memory. and i Cried! Not full on tears, but it was enough to make me feel sad for Neville. It was a short story, Hopefully the next chapter will be longer lol.<strong>

**I'm not sure if you noticed, but I changed some words around in the songs. (I'm not sure if I could do that) Here are the song names in order.**

**Something about the sunshine baby. (Don't know who sings it)**

**Poker face – Lady Gaga.**

**Free fallin – Tom perry.**

**Broken strings – James Morrison **


End file.
